


Un Cuento de Anthony Edward Stark

by clumsykitty



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Navidad, Obsequio, Silver Fox, Stony - Freeform, StonyChristmasTime, Superfamily, blablabla
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: El Señor Stark no cree en la Navidad, ni en las personas ni mucho menos en el amor. ¿Será acaso que tenga una última oportunidad antes de perderlo todo?
Historia inspirada en "Un cuento de Navidad" de Charles Dickens, obsequio de temporada como parte del #StonyChristmasTime.





	

**UN CUENTO DE ANTHONY EDWARD STARK**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel cómics

_Pareja_ : Stony entre otras.

_Derechos_ : sí, ajá.

_Advertencias_ : esta historia es un obsequio aunque me permito regalarme la presencia de mi amado Silver Fox (Tony de cabellos blancos) y jugar con otras variantes. Basado en la fabulosa y muy conocida historia de Charles Dickens.

 

Con cariño, para Carolina Aranibar como parte del #StonyChristmasTime

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

**Víspera de Navidad.**

 

Jarvis estaba muerto, no era que el Señor Stark lo negara, simplemente que el pensamiento venía a él con bastante frecuencia cuando usaba sus tarjetas de presentación o respondía al apellido de su amado amigo como si fuese éste mismo. Habían estado juntos por tanto tiempo que prácticamente se convirtieron en hermanos gemelos aunque fuesen tan diferentes físicamente hablando. Mientras que Edwin Jarvis había sido un hombre muy alto, de sonrisa generosa con cabellos cortos rubios y unos ojos llenos de vigor, el Señor Stark era más bajo que su difunto amigo, cabellos castaños que ya iban cambiando al color plata propio de su edad, ojos color azul y una barba alrededor del mentón de la que se sentía profundamente orgulloso. De eso y de tener la firma de contadores más respetada en la ciudad, Stark&Jarvis, cuyo nombre no cambió pese a que el segundo había partido discreto como lo había sido en vida, no hacía un par de meses.

Y mientras el Señor Stark bajaba de su carruaje, frunciendo su ceño por la ligera nevada que caía, ocultando las húmedas baldosas que fungían de carretera, todo a su alrededor era brillo y color porque se aproximaba Navidad. Cosa que tenía sin cuidado al adinerado hombre apoyándose en un bastón elegante que había conseguido a módico precio, no lo necesitaba pero sabía que el instrumento le daba porte y estilo, cosa importante al momento de cerrar negocios o cobrar ganancias, no como aquella tonta celebración que le ponía de malas con sus escandalosas risas de chiquillos gritando por las calles que Papá Noel estaba por llegar a sus casas, lo cual dudaba mucho si sus padres eran los pobres jornaleros de las fábricas trabajando de sol a sol. Lo único que esos mocosos iban a recibir al despertar eran decepciones que bien merecidas las tenían, se dijo el Señor Stark, sacando las llaves para abrir la puerta de madera sobre la cual colgaba el letrero en letras blancas de Stark&Jarvis Contadores.

Bufó antes de casi azotar la puerta tras sus espaldas, callando toda la rezongería proveniente de las calles, gente vendiendo caramelos, carniceros ofreciendo gansos, mujeres cantando villancicos. Todos se volvían locos en Navidad. Se quitó su bufanda y sombrero que colgó del perchero, acomodándose el cuello de su abrigo que caía hasta sus rodillas, sacudiendo sobre el tapete la nieve que sus zapatos hubieran tocado al caminar. Ajustándose su monóculo en el ojo derecho, sacó su reloj de bolsillo tirando de la fina cadena colgando en U del bolsillo de su rojo chaleco para ver la hora. El tiempo era importante para los negocios, un minuto significaban monedas perdidas si no se aprovechaba. Así se dirigió a su oficina, ubicado al fondo del despacho contable atiborrado de libros de contabilidad que parecían muebles por sí mismos, algunos con aroma a rancio. La campanilla sonó minutos después, a punto de mejorar su buen humor al pensar en un cliente necesitado en Víspera de Navidad. Simplemente se trataba del Coronel Rhodes con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Anthony!

-Oh, James. ¿Ha muerto alguien?

El militar condecorado negó, sin dejarse abatir por la expresión amarga en su amigo, acercándose a zancadas hacia su oficina con rastros de lodo en el piso que hicieron al Señor Stark fruncir la nariz. Tendría que gastar para limpiar el pulcro piso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo que todo el mundo debería estar haciendo en lugar de holgazanear, ¡trabajar!

-Es Víspera de Navidad, Anthony.

-Bien por la Navidad.

-Es tiempo de celebrar con los seres queridos.

-Pues hago bien, quiero mi dinero y lo quiero moviéndose.

-Anthony… ¿es que no piensas ir a la casa de tu buen amigo James y cenar con él?

-¡Tonterías!

-Vamos, vamos, hazlo por Jarvis que…

-Él está muerto como mis intenciones de maltratar mi sueño desvelándome entre insensatos que solo piensan en gastarse lo que no les ha costado.

-¿Es porque no te agrada Carol?

-Todas las mujeres me desagradan, gastan el dinero a manos llenas.

-Es mi esposa.

-Pobre de ti, entonces.

Rhodes suspiró, negando apenas frente al escritorio. Durante toda la conversación, su amigo no había despegado la vista de su libro, escribiendo de forma frenética como lo venía haciendo desde hace unos buenos años.

-Te espero para la cena, Anthony.

-Te cansarás de esperar.

-Hasta entonces.

La campanilla volvió a sonar cuando el coronel se marchó en silencio, dejando con sus propios pensamientos al Señor Stark, mismo que siguió con lo suyo, apenas con el ceño fruncido al pensar en estar entre gente escandalosa comiendo alimentos por los que no había trabajado, gastándose lo que más adelante podría hacerles falta. Volvió a escuchar la campanilla, levantando su vista hacia el reloj empotrado en la pared de su oficina, mostrando un minuto pasada la hora de llegada de su siempre jovial asistente, Steven Grant Rogers. Antes de que pudiera hablar para reclamarle su falta de puntualidad, un par de manos se levantaron en son de paz en el marco de su puerta, acompañando a unos ojos azules de un tono peculiar. O al menos a él le parecían peculiares, igual que el imbatible buen humor de su dueño.

-Lo siento, hay muchos carruajes yendo de un lado a otro, Señor Stark, es por las Víspera. Por cierto, Feliz Navidad.

-No tienen nada de felices, vete ya a tu trabajo que las excusas no resolverán tus pendientes.

-Como usted diga, Señor Stark.

Steven era un hombre joven, a quien el tiempo no habían podido arrancarle ese optimismo propio de años más tiernos, siempre alegre, aunque su jefe le reprendiera severamente cuando alguna cuenta no estuviera rectificada en las maneras Stark. Atlético, con cabellos rubios como madejas de oro, con el atractivo propio de la madurez, había enviudado antes de entrar a trabajar con el gruñón adinerado de Anthony, por recomendación de Jarvis. Por ello mismo conocía la historia del difunto socio como su relación con su ahora único jefe. Decir que el Señor Stark era inmune a las maneras de Steven hubiera sido mentir estrepitosamente, pese a los arrebatos y malas maneras del caballero, bastaba con una de esas sonrisas tiernas del rubio para que el mal humor desapareciera en la oficina. Aquello solamente era un ejemplo y Anthony estaba consciente de ello, pero igual que la Navidad, lo tachaba de tonterías.

-¿Señor Stark?

-¿Señor Rogers?

-Señor Stark.

-Señor Rogers.

-Anthony.

Fue hasta que escuchó su nombre de pila que el hombre levantó su mirada del libro de contabilidad hacia la pequeña mesita donde trabajaba su asistente, rodeado de media docena de caballeros en abrigos y sombreros con rastros de nieve y mejillas rojizas por el frío del exterior. Su mirada fue de inmediato hacia el suelo ya enlodado que definitivamente iba a requerir más que un par de monedas para dejarlo pulcro como había estado. Con un gruñido, el Señor Stark se levantó, quitándose su monóculo al caminar hacia los caballeros que inclinaron su cabeza, dejando caer copos de nieve. Eso les ganó un mohín de parte de Anthony cuya paciencia ya corta se agotó al ver eso.

-¿En qué puedo servirles, caballeros? ¿Necesitan de mis servicios?

-Más bien de su caridad, Señor Stark.

-No trabajo gratis.

-Trabajo suyo no es, Señor Stark –dijo otro de los caballeros- Se trata de caridad, caridad para los más necesitados.

-Los necesitados jamás tienen suficiente, porque viven de las limosnas –bufó Anthony- ¡Que trabajen!

Su muy apenado asistente detrás de él, decidió no dejar en mal el nombre del despacho, adelantándose a su jefe con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón de donde buscó unas cuantas monedas que pensaba utilizar para el regreso a casa, mismo que tendría que hacer a pie al darlas a los caballeros tan desconcertados por las crueles palabras del Señor Stark, quien murmuró entre dientes al ver aquel penoso obsequio de Steven, recibiendo el recibo correspondiente junto con un discreto “gracias y feliz Navidad” del grupo que se marchó no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de desaprobación que rechazó con una fría y despectiva de su parte. Apenas el silencio apenas roto por el tic tac del reloj se hizo presente, se volvió al rubio señalándole con un dedo acusador.

-Si tienes para desperdiciar dinero, quizá debería reconsiderar tu sueldo.

Un par de ojos azules se entristecieron. –Como diga, Señor Stark.

-Bueno, ¿qué esperas? Estos libros no se van a llenar solos.

No volvieron a hablar hasta que el muy compungido asistente se despidió ya anocheciendo, su jornada laboral había terminado, repitiendo esa frase que en la Víspera todo mundo estaba pregonando como si fuesen pericos entrenados para ello. Anthony le observó marcharse, sin haberle respondido, quedándose en su despacho por unos instantes, recorriendo lentamente cada recoveco de aquel espacio. Sin la presencia animada de Steven, todo volvía a ser como un cuadro donde los objetos no tienen vida, esperando por la magia que los hiciera especiales. El Señor Stark sacudió su cabeza al verse sumergido en tales pensamientos, levantándose de su silla para guardar su libro que terminaría al día siguiente temprano por la mañana. Miró su reloj una vez que cerró el despacho, abrigándose perfectamente ya que la nevada ahora era más densa.

Durante el viaje de regreso a su mansión, observó con desagrado a la gente desperdiciando su dinero en comprar cosas que solamente iban a durarles una noche, sonriéndose o prometiendo esa clase de promesas efímeras que al año siguiente iban a dar por perdidas. Recordó a Steven con sus charlas discretas que siempre trataban de distraerlo de sus cuentas. Poco o nada sabía de la vida de su asistente salvo que además de viudo era un desafortunado padre soltero, viviendo en la casa de su madre pues los gastos provocados por la muerte de su esposa le hicieron vender hasta lo último que poseía. El resto era desconocido para él, igual que los rostros pasando de un lado para el otro, a veces impidiendo a su carruaje avanzar por una avenida. Agradeció el llegar ese mismo día a sus aposentos callados con el repiqueteo del fuego en una chimenea recibiéndole.

Se preparó un té, para tener un mejor sueño y levantarse lozano por la mañana, cerrando cortinas y echando dos leños más a la chimenea para que durara toda la madrugada. Ya en su pijama, fue a su muy espaciosa cama dispuesto a dormir lejos del bullicio de la Navidad, gracias a la lejanía de la mansión con la ciudad. El sueño vino a él más tarde, sin embargo, pareció que había olvidado cerrar una de las altas ventanas de su habitación porque un viento frío golpeó su rostro, despertándole de súbito, viendo el vapor de su aliento al jadear por la sorpresa. No había fuego en la chimenea, todo estaba a oscuras. Anthony maldijo para sí, haciendo a un lado las cobijas y caminando descalzo con prisa hacia las ventanas para revisar por aquella que estuviera abierta. Menuda sorpresa se llevó al comprobar que todas estaban perfectamente cerradas con su candado.

-Anthony.

No brincó, por supuesto que no, ni tampoco gritó al volverse al escuchar la voz a media recámara. Una figura le esperaba y bien podría haberse dicho que ya estaba experimentando una pesadilla de no ser porque su inesperado visitante le leyó el pensamiento.

-No, Anthony, no estás soñando ni tampoco es un desvarío. Soy yo, Jarvis. Tu viejo amigo.

Ahora, esa era una frase que el Señor Stark no pudo replicar porque sus ojos recorrieron de pies a cabeza al hombre alto vestido tal como lo enterró, salvo las cadenas… tenía unas pesadas cadenas negras en las manos y los tobillos, descalzo como él aunque sus pies estaban ligeramente azules o la poca luz entrando así los hacía parecer. Jarvis lucía pálido, con enormes ojeras rodeando unos ojos que alguna vez fueron vivaces, demacrado era un buen adjetivo. Misterioso era otro.

-¿J-Jarvis?

-No tengo mucho tiempo –dijo su reaparecido amigo- Es necesario que me escuches, Anthony, porque no puedes seguir así.

-¿Seguir cómo?

-Tarde me doy cuenta que no debí seguirte la corriente, como amigo te fallé al no sacarte de la senda que nos llevó por una tierra maldita… debes arrepentirte Anthony.

-¿Arrepentirme? ¿Pues qué mal he hecho?

Jarvis levantó sus manos, mostrando los grilletes, las cadenas repiquetearon huecas.

-Lo hicimos juntos, pero ya no hay tiempo. Escucha, presta atención. Tendrás una oportunidad más, solamente una, de cambiar. A la medianoche vendrán tres espíritus a visitarte por turnos. Cada uno te mostrará algo importante sobre lo que deberás tomar consciencia.

-¿Y no puede venir uno y mostrarme tres cosas en su lugar?

-¡Anthony! ¡El tiempo se acaba! Recuerda, recuerda que es tu última oportunidad, que no te pase lo mismo, querido amigo.

-Pero…

Una ventisca le cegó, obligándole a ocultar el rostro con un brazo. De donde provino el viento y por qué se sintió más frío que antes, no lo supo decir. Al descubrirse, todo estaba en perfecto orden, con el fuego quieto de la chimenea, un aire cálido y su cama descompuesta. El Señor Stark levantó ambas cejas con manos en la cintura.

-Creo que el té estaba pasado.

Volvió a la cama, repasando los últimos eventos con la mente fría de un contador como él. No era posible que Jarvis hubiera salido de su tumba, caminado desde el cementerio hasta su mansión y de alguna manera hacerse de grilletes y cadenas negras para darle un susto de muerte. Negó contra su almohada, invocando por segunda vez al sueño que no llegó, solamente estuvo dando vueltas bajo las cobijas, inquieto al prestar atención al lejano tic tac del reloj principal en el recibidor de su mansión que el silencio lo hacía parecer ahora como cañones retumbando dentro de sus paredes. Contó las campanadas, primero las diez de la noche, luego dieron las once. Se quedó boca arriba, mirando el techo de su recámara con sus manos jugueteando nerviosas sobre las cobijas. El viejo reloj de madera sonó. Primera campanada. Anthony miró alrededor, al fuego que siguió crepitando. Segunda campanada. Ni una sola cortina se movió. Tercera campanada. Su mansión estaba en completo reposo.

Cuarta. Quinta. Sexta. Séptima. Nada.

Octava. Novena. Décima. Nada.

El Señor Stark contuvo el aliento. Onceava. Doceava.

No movió ni un solo músculo, esperando por el movimiento súbito que anunciara al bendito espectro que le visitara. El eco de la última campanada se perdió en la noche y el caballero bufó, acomodándose mejor en su cama. Patrañas y más patrañas. Le había hecho caso a un sueño provocado por un té que ya había caducado. Suspiró hondo, realmente dispuesto a ser llevado al descanso necesario cuando de pronto escuchó algo insólito. Alguien –tenía que ser una persona- estaba tocando el piano familiar tan olvidado como muchas otras tantas cosas dentro de su mansión. Una melodía que Anthony reconoció, sentándose al acto, temeroso en primer lugar de ladrones irrumpiendo en su propiedad, luego recordando las palabras de Jarvis. ¿Acaso el primer espectro era amante de la música?

Su curiosidad pudo más que su prudencia, poniéndose la bata y sandalias al salir de la cama, encendiendo un candelabro antes de bajar hasta la sala de música, escuchando con el corazón latiéndole aprisa esa hermosa melodía que parecía tocar la puerta de recuerdos bien enterrados en su mente. Asegurándose de no ser escuchado por sus pasos, llegó hasta la puerta entreabierta por donde miró con ojos bien abiertos al ejecutante del piano. No podía ser un hombre, se dijo el Señor Stark al contemplar la figura alta pero espigada con largas y finas manos tocando como magistralmente las blancas teclas del piano a contra luz por el ventanal abierto. Sus cabellos negros caían imprecisos detrás de su espalda y sobre sus hombros. Con un perfil afilado y ojos verdes penetrantes, el espectro vestía en negro, dorado y verde unos mantos decorados con adornos que sujetaban las telas.

-Pasa, Anthony –ordenó la visión.

Cual niño obediente lo hizo, hipnotizado por la música que siguió hasta que estuvo a un lado del espectro a cuya luz de sus velas pudo analizar mejor. No tenía ojeras como Jarvis, ni cadenas, era una elegante figura con ademanes elegantes cuyo rostro se volvió a él, sin dejar de tocar el piano. Anthony sintió un escalofrío al tener encima ese par de ojos verdes que le taladraron como si fuesen los colmillos de una víbora. Agujas frías que robaron a sus propios ojos cualquier rastro de desdén.

-Soy el Fantasma del Pasado, y he venido esta noche a visitarte, Anthony Edward Stark.

-¿El Pasado?

-Me dicen Lengua de Serpiente, más la razón estás por averiguarla –hasta entonces el espectro dejó de tocar, levantándose de golpe y tendiendo una mano al caballero- Toma mi mano.

-¿Por qué?

Una ceja arqueada como amonestación fue suficiente para que el Señor Stark tocara la mano pálida pero suave del Fantasma del Pasado. Todo se volvió blanco como la nieve y por un momento juró que había caído en un campo cubierto por copos de hielo, hasta que la vista recuperó sus funciones, permitiéndole asombrarse al verse fuera de su mansión en una esplendorosa tarde invernal. Anthony bufó más que ofendido, creyendo que había estado sonámbulo y ahora no solo estaba haciendo el ridículo, había perdido tiempo precioso en su trabajo. Pero al notar que el espectro estaba a su lado, respingó con un jadeo, abriendo sus ojos. La mano antes tendida ahora señaló hacia la mansión. Anthony no lo había notado por la impresión primera, pero ahora se percataba que si bien era su mansión, no era la mansión al mismo tiempo.

Era su hogar cuando era niño.

Las olvidadas paredes de piedra no estaban cubiertas por el moho o enredaderas secas por el descuido, eran verdes pálidas apenas cubiertas por copos de nieve, mostrando herrería en perfecto estado con ventanas detrás de las cuales colgaban guías decoradas minuciosamente, la mano femenina era más que evidente, al igual que el interior al que se acercó asombrado, viendo por una de las ventanas una sala alfombrada, un gran árbol decorado como las paredes y la repisa de la chimenea con un fuego abundante frente al cual había un sillón, dando la espalda a ellos. Anthony se aferró a la cornisa de la ventana, hundiendo sus dedos en la nieve al reconocer aquel sillón que solamente dejó ver unos pies enfundados en elegantes zapatos negros y el humo de una pipa. No muy lejos de ahí, un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños jugaba con sus nuevos mecanos, armando y desarmando entre risas tímidas, terminando en un muñeco de nieve ligeramente deforme que llevó hacia el sillón casi a carrera.

-“¡Pade! ¡Pade!”

El inocente como sorprendente muñeco terminó hecho trizas ante el manotazo de una gruesa palma agresiva, seguida de una voz ronca.

-“¡María! ¡¿Qué te he dicho?!”

Anthony pasó saliva, mirando por una de las puertas de caoba a una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios oscuros entrar apurada, levantando su vestido para la cena al correr hacia su hijo que tenía ya un puchero con una mano tallándose un ojo.

-“Ven, amor, ya sabes que no debes molestar a tu padre.”

-“¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo, María?! “

-“Howard, no volverá a suceder.”

-“No sirves ni siquiera para educar a un niño.”

-“Howard…”

-Mi padre era un hombre de negocios sumamente ocupado -dijo al instante el Señor Stark- No tenía tiempo que desperdiciar en tonterías infantiles.

-Es la primera vez que escucho a alguien defender un mal padre -observó el Fantasma del Pasado- ¿O es que lo dices para no aceptar la verdad?

No esperó respuesta del caballero, haciendo una seña para que le siguiera a la siguiente ventana, donde encontró para su sorpresa otra escena. Ya no estaba el pequeño niño que armara mecanos, sino un adolescente de ojos hinchados por el llanto entre dos ataúdes. Una sala vacía salvo por los féretros, las largas velas y una cruz frente al chico de manos cruzadas al frente y cabeza caída. Anthony se quedó mortalmente serio, no hubo palabras para lo que observaba, la muerte súbita de sus padres en un accidente de viaje de negocios, en Víspera de Navidad. Sin embargo, respingó al ver que entraba en escena un muchachito escuálido de enmarañados cabellos, un mozo de cuadras que corrió a abrazarle.

-No quiero ver esto.

-¿Se llamaba Raven, no es cierto? Tu cuervo.

-¡Nunca fue mi cuervo!

El adolescente Anthony forcejeó en el abrazo pero luego se dio por vencido, correspondiendo al gesto de manera desesperada igual que un nuevo llanto que el mozo llamado Raven consoló, besando sus cabellos.

-¿Por qué me estás mostrando esto? -reclamó con amargura el Señor Stark, desviando su mirada de la ventana.

-Lo habías olvidado.

-Porque no tiene valor.

-Que buena mentira, ¿por eso ya no miras hacia el interior?

-Ahora entiendo por qué te dicen Lengua de Serpiente.

-El Pasado duele, muerde y ataca cuando menos te lo esperas -sonrió el espectro, tomando el rostro de Anthony- No lo puedes evadir porque siempre estará detrás de ti.

Con eso, giró al a fuerza el rostro del caballero hacia la sala. Seguía vacía pero ahora ya no había féretros, solamente un muchachito apenas unos años mayor, llorando desconsolado en una silla con una maltrecha y vieja gorra entre sus manos, manchada de sangre.

-¿Qué sucedió, Anthony?

-Nada.

-¿Quieres que entre y le pregunte a tu yo del pasado?

-¡No! ¡No…!

-¿Qué sucedió?

Anthony cerró sus ojos. -Raven se suicidó. Víspera de Navidad.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya no más, Fantasma del Pasado.

-Responde a mi pregunta, has estado evadiendo mucho tiempo tu vida pasada, y olvidaste la lección que ella te dio.

-¿El que nadie se interesaría nunca por mí?

-¿Eso fue? ¿Por eso se suicidó Raven?

El Señor Stark se deshizo del agarre, viendo hacia el interior con una expresión de disgusto combinada con dolor.

-Estaba mal. Yo… no podíamos.

La mano firme y fría del Fantasma del Pasado apresó la del caballero, tirando de él cual muñeco hacia otra de las ventanas. Era Víspera de Navidad, y ahí estaba un apuesto Anthony en medio de una fiesta entre conocidos y amigos, paseando de la mano con una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios con una risa contagiosa, vestida en blanco con moños rojos, misma que jaló a su acompañante hasta la ventana donde observaban, lejos de las charlas como de los oídos indiscretos. Su semblante hermoso y alegre cambió a uno serio, ciertamente preocupado por las noticias que estaba a punto de dar al muy joven Señor Stark.

-¡No voy a ver más esto! -dijo éste, alejándose de la mansión a tropezones.

-¿Ella rompió tu compromiso, cierto? Ese mismo por el que Raven se suicidó un año antes.

-¡Ella no tuvo la culpa! -replicó el hombre, señalando hacia la mansión pero sin verla, dando la espalda al Fantasma del Pasado que caminó detrás con manos cruzadas tras la espalda- Pepper no… solamente… era muy inteligente, mucho.

-Lo suficiente para darse cuenta que no eras feliz con ella.

-¡Se acabó! ¡Exijo me devuelvas, espectro!

-Luego de eso fue que decidiste alejarte de todos y de todo, y solamente Edwin Jarvis llegó a conocerte lo suficientemente bien, ese amigo incondicional que tomó el camino de la soledad para que no estuvieras desahuciado -el fantasma le alcanzó, entrecerrando sus ojos- ¿Y qué hiciste, Anthony Edward Stark? Preferiste ignorar su enfermedad a volver a sufrir, ¿o me equivoco? ¿Cuántas veces lo viste toser y no dijiste nada? ¿Alcanzarían los dedos de tus manos y pies para contar las veces que atestiguaste sus desvanecimientos? Dime, honorable contador. ¿Qué dice tu libro a cerca de ello?

-¡Calla! ¡Ya calla!

-¿Acaso no le acusaste de traicionar tu amistad al morir?

-¡No!

-¡¿Pretendes engañarme a mí?! ¡¿A mí?!

Con un sollozo, Anthony cayó sobre la nieve, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

-Te lo suplico, Fantasma del Pasado, ha sido suficiente… por favor… ten compasión.

-El Pasado no compadece. Critica, juzga… enseña. Pero tu lección carece todavía de amonestaciones. Mi tiempo ha concluido, es momento de que veas lo que eres el día de hoy, pero no olvides lo que fuiste, o estarás perdido, Anthony Edward Stark.

Una brillante luz les envolvió, desapareciendo con rapidez y dejando al caballero en cuestión en medio de la sala de música, a solas con su candelabro iluminando un piano cerrado igual que la ventana. El Señor Stark parpadeó, pero le fue claro la humedad en sus mejillas que limpió azorado, girándose sobre sus talones buscando al Fantasma del Pasado que, haciendo honor a su nombre, había desparecido. Consternado, salió de ahí a paso tranquilo, buscando la cocina para servirse un poco de agua porque sentía la garganta seca. En su camino vio que la sala principal estaba iluminada por completo, como si hubiese una fiesta dentro, aunque no alcanzó a escuchar música alguna. Presintiendo que se trataba del Fantasma del Presente, caminó a paso seguro hasta empujar las puertas entreabiertas.

Efectivamente, su sala estaba por completo iluminada y, de hecho, todo parecía brillar por los colores vivos de las cortinas, las paredes, la alfombra, hasta los muebles. Frente a la enorme chimenea estaba un hombre muy alto, fornido cual luchador, con una gruesa capa roja en los hombros que le envolvía cual patrono romano y sobre la cual también caían cabellos rubios resplandecientes. El dueño de semejante porte se giró al escucharle entrar, encontrando un rostro de facciones duras pero cálidas como su sonrisa, con una barba rubia y ojos azules que le parecieron relampagueaban. Anthony respingó ante lo fuerte de su voz, cual rayo que retumbaba en los cielos.

-¡ANTHONY EDWARD STARK! -exclamó a viva voz el espectro, llegando a él en un par de amplias zancadas y palmeando sus hombros con tal fuerza que juró lo enterraría en la alfombra- ¡Heme aquí, frente a ti, soy el Fantasma del Presente!

-Bastante… jovial diría yo. Tu pariente era más sobrio.

-Oh, el hoy está lleno de vida, mi buen amigo -rió el fantasma- Es alegría, es luz. Es hoy.

-Escandaloso, si me permites la observación.

-Para ser atendido de inmediato.

-¿También me mostrarás algo?

-¡Por supuesto! -contestó emocionado el alto rubio, tendiendo su capa roja- Tócala.

Con un suspiro hondo, así lo hizo el Señor Stark. No le extrañó la luz ni encontrarse en otro sitio, aunque estaban en plena calle con la gente apurada por las últimas compras. Las farolas iluminaban a los pocos transeúntes que aún no llegaban a casa. Anthony frunció su ceño, reconocía vagamente aquella avenida, era la que correspondía a la casa del Coronel Rhodes, cuya discreta mansión estaba frente a ellos, con la fiesta recién comenzando. No necesitó que le dijeran que se acercara a la ventana, ahí distinguió entre los invitados a su amigo. Luego de Jarvis, el coronel entró a su vida pero a diferencia del resto, no se había permitido que su amistad le calara hondo, siempre manteniéndole al margen pese a la incondicionalidad de Rhodes, quien ahora se había convertido en su único pariente, su única familia.

-Se ven alegres.

-No todos -apuntó el fantasma señalando con un ancho dedo hacia el coronel.

Éste miraba hacia el reloj y luego hacia la puerta de su sala, como esperando a que alguien entrara, suspirando con tristeza, bajando la vista hacia su copa que una mano fina de una mujer rubia y hermosa tomó sonriendo discreta.

-“Lo siento, cariño.”

-“Esperaba que viniera. No quiero que esté solo.”

-“¡Vamos, coronel!” -alguien alcanzó a escucharle- “Celebremos sin pensar en el aguafiestas de Stark, por todos los santos en el cielo, que hombre más horrible, mi ponche se ha amargado de solo nombrarlo.”

Hubo una risa coral antes de otro comentario del mismo corte.

-“¡Ánimos, coronel! Con suerte el siguiente año venga la Parca y nos haga el favor de quitarnos de la vista a tan pésimo hombre.!”

-“¡Sí! ¡Sí! Y entonces su fortuna será toda suya, coronel. Bien merecido lo tiene por aguantarle tanto.”

-“¡Por el coronel que pronto será millonario!”

“¡POR EL CORONEL!”

Rhodes negó, mirando a su esposa quien compartió su gesto aunque no dijeron nada a los invitados. El Señor Stark bufó, prácticamente haciendo un puchero.

-Ni siquiera estoy muerto y estos buitres ya están contando mis monedas. Bien haces en mostrarme esto, Fantasma del Presente, ahora sé que…

-No has sembrado buenas amistades, querido Anthony -cortó el espectro sin perder su sonrisa- Si no fuese por el coronel, ¿quién te ayudaría en momentos difíciles?

-…

-Espera que llegues, como todas las Navidades. Espera que te sientes en su mesa, y comas de su cena, que escuches las risas de su esposa y quizá, entonces, seas feliz. Y sin esperar una de tus amadas monedas. Me parece que eso hacen los amigos verdaderos.

-Cierto que él nunca me ha pedido dinero, y siempre me ha llevado postres que Carol ha cocinado.

-Siempre te pregunta cómo estás. Y si necesitas algo.

-Es un buen amigo.

-Hoy está contigo, mi estimado, pero mañana puede ser otra cosa. Si no aceptas los obsequios del día, la noche los desaparecerá.

-Tenebrosas palabras, Fantasma del Presente.

-A veces el hoy puede asustarnos, pero tiene la ventaja de no ser siempre así.

-¿Cómo es regularmente?

-Es hoy -rió el fortachón- Toma mi capa una vez más.

Lo que vio ahora era muy diferente a lo que solía apreciar y también a lo que los espectros le habían dejado observar. Era una calle pobre, apenas con unas cuantas farolas muy viejas que no alcanzaban a iluminar la calle, dejando varios metros en penumbras con el aroma inequívoco de humedad, moho y orines de caballo. Una ventana estaba entreabierta, dejando escapar algo de vapor por el calor dentro junto con una luz amarillenta, señal para el Señor Stark de acercarse junto con el Fantasma del Presente. Se quedó de una pieza, sin expresión alguna al darse cuenta que estaba contemplando nada menos que el hogar de Steven Grant Rogers. Lo que debía ser el comedor, puesto que el fuego de la chimenea estaba peligrosamente cerca de la mesa igual que unas sillas a modo de sala de estar. Una casa muy humilde, donde una mujer de cabellos desarreglados iba y venía con mandil puesto todavía, suspirando y tallándose el rostro cuyas facciones Anthony reconoció.

-Es Sarah Rogers… esta es su casa.

Hubo una risa infantil que llamó su atención, de una esquina lejana llegaba Steven cargando en brazos a un niño pequeño cuya débil forma sacó un gesto de preocupación en el Señor Stark, gesto que se agudizó cuando al sentarlo en el viejo comedor de maneras remendadas, notó una muleta recargada en la pared tras la silla del niño, cuyo ánimo sin embargo, era todo lo contrario a su estado precario de salud. Steven besó sus cabellos con profundo cariño, despeinándolos un poco antes de sentarse a su lado, dejando que la Señora Rogers sirviera en unos tazones algo parecido a un caldo recién hecho. Ella sonrió con tristeza al pequeño ajeno a su expresión, más concentrado en soplar a su tazón con mejillas casi blancas que apenas si se inflaron por su esfuerzo.

-“Hay que orar, Peter, recuerda.” -dijo Steven tomando las manos de su hijo para hacerlo- “¿Lo harás por nosotros?”

-“¡Sí!” -el pequeño se removió apenas, tosiendo ligeramente- “Querido Dios, muchas muchas gracias por esta cena, porque mi abuelita Sarah está conmigo, y también mi papá. Gracias por los alimentos que huelen muy rico, por la Navidad que llega. Si mamá está contigo, dile que la quiero mucho y la extraño más, también papá le manda saludos. Mi abuelita abrazos. Muchas gracias por este día, cuida de papá, abuelita… oh, y del Señor Stark.”

-“Ése no merece tus oraciones.”

-“Mamá…”

-“Te tiene como esclavo y…”

Steven le miró severamente, callando sus quejas para no echar a perder la velada del niño quien terminó su oración, tomando su cuchara para comer. Apenas se había dado el tiempo de enterarse sobre la situación de su asistente, pero nunca quiso ahondar en el tema, sorprendiéndose y no de manera grata de lo que estaba padeciendo. El caballero genuinamente preocupado, giró su rostro hacia el espectro quien le observaba atento, sereno.

-Dime, Fantasma del Presente, dime que ese pequeño no morirá.

-¿Tú que piensas sucederá?

-Está muy enfermo.

-Así es.

-Necesita…

-Bien dicho, necesita. Porque no habrá un necesitará. Hay cosas que deben suceder hoy, no mañana.

-Por favor, no.

-Yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto, querido Anthony. Las decisiones son tomadas por ustedes.

-Lo ignoraba… no, no… la verdad es que no quería interesarme.

-¿No es mejor importarte?

-Tal vez… no es fácil, lo que hoy soy… me parece tiene mucho que ver con lo que el Fantasma del Pasado me mostró.

-Toca mi capa una vez más.

Regresaron a la mansión, al comedor brillante con el fuego vivo. El Fantasma del Presente le sonrió, levantando una mano para hacer a un lado su gruesa capa roja, revelando dos flacas y ciertamente tenebrosas cabras que miraron al Señor Stark como si fuese la pastura que necesitaban.

-¿Qué… qué son…?

-Bien has dicho sobre ignorar, y he aquí que ésta -señaló a su derecha- Es la ignorancia. Y ésta -señaló a su izquierda- Es la Miseria. Cuídate de ambas, porque han regido tu vida durante largo tiempo. Ignorando por miseria, siendo miserable por ignorancia, no hay peor cosa.

-¿Tan malas son?

-Llevan a caminos de los que no hay salida. Confunden a los hombres para devorarlos.

-¿Qué caminos son ésos?

-Mi tiempo se ha terminado, Anthony Edward Stark, pero no me iré sin antes decirte que siempre hay esperanzas, pero la decisión debe ser tomada hoy. No mañana. El mañana es oscuro, y por ello poco confiable.

-¡Espera…!

La sala quedó a oscuras, con él sujetando su candelabro cuyas velas se agotaban. El Señor Stark esperó quieto a que llegara quien sin duda sería el Fantasma del Futuro, pero cuando sus pies comenzaron a dolerle de estar parado sin moverse, optó por subir a su recámara, meditativo. No era que Steven no le interesara, quizá incluso más de la cuenta con una fuerza que una vez en el pasado sintió, pero enterró, ignorando por necesidad, como bien lo había afirmado el espectro tan vivaz que al final le había mostrado sin duda los dos peores enemigos del presente. Subió las escaleras con calma, llegando a su recámara sin que nada sucediera. Temió que quizá su último visitante hubiera perdido la dirección de su mansión, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, dejando sobre el taburete próximo el candelabro cuya luz miró.

Quizá permaneció mucho tiempo así, no lo supo decir, fue hasta que el espejo en la esquina le devolvió su imagen, que se dio cuenta de la figura espectral del otro lado de la cama. El Fantasma del Pasado le había asustado, el Fantasma del Presente le había conmocionado, ahora el Fantasma del Futuro le aterraba, erizando sus cabellos y dejándole en un estado de parálisis total. Poco o nada se parecía a un ser humano, delgado, con una piel violácea translúcida que dejaba ver su esqueleto blanquecino con unas cuencas vacías, mostrando una negrura total. Más lo que le puso en shock era el hecho de que sus facciones le fueron conocidas, peligrosamente iguales a las de su difunto amigo Jarvis pero al mismo tiempo diferentes, un espectro encapuchado que estiró una mano huesuda hacia la puerta, sin mediar palabra, sabiendo ya que le observaba por el espejo.

Anthony no se hizo del rogar, poniéndose de pie al acto, caminando aprisa hacia el pasillo donde para su sorpresa estaba ya el espectro, señalando las escaleras. Así le llevó fuera de su mansión, caminando en medio de una noche particularmente fría y tenebrosa, hasta la calle más que conocida donde estaba su despacho. La mano huesuda señaló su negocio al que se acercó, quitando nieve de las ventanillas que miraban al interior, notando lo vacío que estaba, sin muebles o libros de contabilidad apilados hasta el techo. Frunció su ceño, mirando por segunda vez para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo mal, incluso levantó su vista al letrero, notando para su espanto que ya no estaba, había sido removido, con la nieve cubriendo el grueso metal de donde había colgado.

-No entiendo, no entiendo…

Un grupo de hombres se acercó, murmurando entre ellos. El Señor Stark respingó al escuchar la puerta no lejana a él abrirse. Su asistente cerraba con llave el despacho con un semblante increíblemente diferente que jamás le había atestiguado, parecía como si toda aquella felicidad que siempre irradiaba se hubiera transmutado en amargura. Con el ceño fruncido, entregó la llave a los hombres que se miraron entre sí, antes de que uno tendiera un papel que por la forma Anthony reconoció como un cheque. Steven negó de inmediato, levantando una mano para hablar con voz quebrada, carente del tono firme que le caracterizaba.

-“No lo quiero.”

-“Pero Señor Rogers… es su parte por la venta del despacho, usted…”

-“No quiero nada.”

-“Tómelo, por favor” -dijo otro de los hombres- “Al menos para los gastos del entierro de su hijo…”

-“¡No quiero nada!” -gritó el rubio, mirando hacia el despacho, apretando sus puños- “Ya no me queda nada por lo cual pueda interesarme el dinero.”

-“Pero…”

Steven echó a correr en dirección contraria por donde habían llegado los caballeros que le llamaron angustiados, viendo hacia el despacho, negando como si no quisieran tocarlo. El que recibió la llave la guardó en un sobre, igual que el cheque, retirándose enseguida del sitio.

-Pero, ¿qué es esto? ¿Por qué Steven ha vendido el negocio? ¿Qué fue eso del funeral de su hijo? ¿Es que acaso…? -Miró angustiado al Fantasma del Futuro- ¿Peter… Peter falleció…?

No obtuvo respuestas, más que la mano huesuda señalando hacia un callejón por el cual caminó largos minutos en zozobra, abrazándose por el frío que sintió, preguntándose la razón para que el rubio hubiese dicho que ya no le quedaba nada, mirando hacia el sitio donde pasaban largas horas juntos, aunque casi siempre en silencio. Pronto la ciudad fue quedando atrás, encontrando un campo abierto lleno de matorral y árboles secos que la nieve jugaba a cubrir con estacas de hielo. Una valla hecha de maderas que parecían inclinarse unas sobre otras recorría un camposanto, por el que el Fantasma del Futuro le llevó hasta un par de enterradores que maldecían por el frío, trabajando aparentemente en una tumba recién abierta. El Señor Stark se acercó, ya acostumbrado a que nadie les veía, apenas si distinguiendo los rostros de los dos hombres, sudorosos de sus frentes por el esfuerzo al que un tercero se unió, llevándoles un par de cigarrillos.

-“Ea, ¿todavía no terminan?”

-“Ni en la muerte este malnacido nos deja en paz.”

-“Al menos ya está muerto.”

-“¡En Víspera! Siempre estuvo arruinando la vida de los demás, y en la muerte nos la arruina a nosotros.”

-“¿Por qué no lo dejan ahí? No creo que alguien quiera tocar su féretro. Que la madre naturaleza le entierre si ya no quiere verlo. Tenemos familia que ver.”

-“Hombre, qué razón tienes. Mejor vámonos, el frío cala los huesos y estoy cansado.”

Prácticamente arrojando las palas a un lado, los dos hombres se marcharon tras el tercero, fumando sus cigarrillos y maldiciendo por última vez al difunto que les había tenido atareado. Anthony recorrió la tumba con sus ojos, notando la ausencia de flores o alguna ofrenda que hablara del pesar de alguna persona. Nadie lloraba al muerto y eso le entristeció por alguna razón, volviéndose al espectro con el fin de preguntarle el objetivo de aquella visita tan peculiar. La mano señaló hacia la lápida que esperaba ser puesta, cubierta por tierra y arbustos en descuido por los enterradores. Se acercó, temeroso por alguna razón, quitando los escombros, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al leer la inscripción en la piedra, lanzando un grito de terror.

_Anthony Edward Stark. Contador._

-¡NOOO!

Cayó de rodillas, arañando la lápida buscando una pista que le dijera sobre su muerte. No había nada, tampoco una despedida, un pensamiento de algún ser querido. Solo estaba su nombre, con lo que siempre había sido. Un contador. Ni fechas ni bendiciones. No había sido nada para nadie y la lápida venía a hacer el cruel balance final de su vida. El Señor Stark se volvió hacia el espectro ya junto a él, tirando de su hábito oscuro, mirando esas cuencas vacías como la muerte futura que estaba presenciando.

-¡No quiero esto! ¡No, por favor! ¡Yo lo lamento! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Por favor, Fantasma del Futuro, dame una oportunidad y prometo cambiar! ¡Te lo suplico!

Ese rostro violáceo e inexpresivo solamente le observó sin hablar, cayendo con el rostro enterrado sobre sus negras ropas con un llanto. Anthony respingó al escuchar unas campanadas, abriendo sus ojos y encontrándose no en el camposanto, sino sobre su muy confortable cama bajo la seguridad de un techo dentro de su mansión, escuchando el reloj principal anunciar una luminosa mañana. Una mucama entró en esos momentos, una joven que hizo una reverencia, pasando hacia las ventanas que abrió para él, revelando la hermosa mañana de Navidad. El caballero le observó, haciendo una recopilación de lo sucedido, luego riendo de forma súbita que hasta la mucama gritó asustada, mirándole con ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Señor Stark?

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas, mujer?

-Lo siento… mis hijos querían…

-¡No! -el hombre se levantó de un salto, jamás se había sentido tan jovial- ¡Pamplinas contigo! ¡Ve con tus hijos, abrázalos y diles cuánto los amas!

-Pero…

-¡Anda! -Anthony le sonrió, tomando sus manos. La mucama realmente creyó que su patrón se había vuelto loco- Este día es para estar en familia, mañana hablaremos con más calma sobre el aumento de tu sueldo. Como del resto.

-¡Señor Stark! ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿No se ha golpeado la cabeza?

-¡Que va! ¡Feliz Navidad… ¡ Am, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Jan, señor.

-¡Jan! ¡Feliz Navidad, Jan!

Tuvo que empujarla porque la joven no dio crédito a lo que escuchaba, al final le deseó también unas felices fiestas, volviendo a casa. El Señor Stark se vistió tan elegante y pulcro como siempre, salvo que dejó su monóculo y bastón. No los necesitaba. Recordó el carnero hambriento de la Necesidad y asintió, botando aquellos dos objetos. Aún tenía vigor en el cuerpo, y ciertamente, poco tiempo para enmendar las cosas de ese día, así que salió casi corriendo, tomando un carruaje de alquiler porque le había pedido a Jan que le dijera al resto de la servidumbre que se tomaran el día con goce de sueldo. Llegó hasta la casa del Coronel Rhodes, un muy sorprendido militar quien le recibió de brazos abiertos, alegre de verle ahí. Anthony le pidió perdón por todas aquellas veces en que fue grosero con él, haciendo lo mismo con su esposa Carol.

-Luego uno olvida quienes son los verdaderos amigos.

Ambos esposos se miraron uno al otro, extrañados, confundidos pero luego risueños.

-¿No deseas pasar y cenar luego con nosotros? -ofreció Carol, una vez repuesta del cambio repentino del adinerado hombre.

-Oh, lo siento, mi señora, tengo otro sitio a donde ir, pero quizá mañana. Y otros días.

-Esta es tu casa, Anthony -sonrió Rhodes- Siempre eres bienvenido.

-¡Que dicha! Tenemos que hablar de negocios además, ¿recuerdas esa idea qué me dijiste a principios de año?

-¿La recuerdas?

-Y otras cosas, es muy buena. ¡Pero hoy es un día de fiesta no de trabajo! ¡Feliz Navidad!

Recibió un par de cálidos abrazos que le llenaron de más energías, saliendo de ahí no sin antes reiterar su promesa de visitarles al día siguiente y ser el invitado de honor para la siguiente celebración. Unos chiquillos se le atravesaron en la calle, pidiéndoles unas monedas. Les dio los billetes sueltos que traía, pidiendo que los repartieran equitativamente o unos fantasmas iban a visitarles en la noche por avaros. Cantó junto a un grupo de señoritas que iban entonando villancicos, saludando y sonriendo para todos. Por fin llegó a donde vendían los gansos, había visto uno enorme el día anterior, que seguía ahí por ser demasiado caro para comprarlo. Ofreció unas buenas monedas a un muchachito para que lo llevara a una dirección, con un moño rojo. Visitó a los caballeros que buscaban donaciones, extendiéndoles un jugoso cheque y sus felicitaciones. Quedó encantado con sus expresiones atónitas.

El Señor Stark fue a su despacho, buscando un papel donde escribir, pegándolo en una de las ventanillas. _Cerrado por fiestas._ Satisfecho de sus obras, fue caminando hacia una calle menos concurrida, donde los rostros eran más serios. Entrecerró sus ojos antes de echarse a reír so pena de que lo tacharan de loco, repartiendo abrazos y varias monedas, cuando se le acabaron, dio sus tarjetas para que le buscaran los hombres si necesitaban trabajo. Le encantó el cambio, las sonrisas y ese cosquilleo agradable que le hizo sentir que no era tan viejo, ni tampoco estaba tan muerto. Asintiendo para sí mismo, llegó a la puerta que ya conocía, tocando discretamente. Se acomodó sus ropas, tomando aire aunque no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que apareció de forma tan natural cuando un rubio de ojos azules le abrió, sorprendido, asustado.

-¡Señor Stark! ¿Es tan tarde? Lo siento, yo…

-Me preguntaba si acaso podría ser bienvenido en tu casa, Señor Rogers -dijo lentamente, quitándose su sombrero.

-… iba ya en… ¿qué…?

Rió ante la cara graciosa de su asistente. -Hoy es Navidad, no se trabaja.

-Señor Stark… ¿está bien? ¿Quiere que llame a un médico?

-¡Estoy perfectamente! -extendió sus brazos dando una vuelta- Entonces… ¿qué dices?

-¿Steven…? -una voz femenina llamó desde la cocina- ¿Quién llama a la puerta?

-Es… -el rubio iba a responder, pero entrecerró sus ojos- ¿El ganso vino de su parte, cierto?

-Espero que ese mocoso no lo haya maltratado, le di buenas monedas para que cargara como si fuese una princesa.

-Llegó en excelentes condiciones, mi madre está loca de alegría…

-Ah, ¿también Peter?

-¿Cómo…? ¿Quién…? -Steven respingó, mirándole como si de pronto fuese uno de esos espectros que le habían visitado la noche anterior.

-Creo que es algo grosero dejar a un recién llegado esperando en la puerta.

-¿STEVEN? -Sarah Rogers llamó, asomándose por una pared, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver al caballero en su puerta- ¡SEÑOR STARK!

-Señora Rogers, le decía a su hijo si acaso yo podía ser bienvenido a su casa.

-… ¡Por Dios!... es decir… ¡claro...! ¡Steven! ¡No me dijiste nada! -la vanidad femenina se hizo presente en ella al tratar de cepillar sus cabellos y alisar sus ropas.

-Una sorpresa de Navidad, mi señora -le calmó el Señor Stark- Una de muchas si me dan la oportunidad.

Todos se volvieron al escuchar unos golpeteos en el suelo de madera. Peter también se acercó, curioso de tanta algarabía, sujetándose de su muleta al caminar con un cojeo. El niño miró a su padre, a su abuela y luego al hombre de ropas finas en la puerta de su casa.

-Peter -llamó Anthony, sonriendo, agachándose en cuclillas para estar a su nivel- Tú no me conoces, pero yo a ti sí. Soy el Señor Stark.

-¡El Señor Stark! -el rostro del pequeño se iluminó- ¡El jefe de papá!

-Socio.

-¡¿Socio?! -casi escupió Steven, con un sonrojo.

-¡Socio! -coreó la Señora Rogers.

-Sí -afirmó muy seguro el caballero, tomando una delgada mano infantil- Y tú, jovencito Rogers, tienes muchos regalos que abrir, solo que Santa Claus iba con prisas en su trineo y los dejó en mi mansión, pidiéndome que te los diera tan pronto como amaneciera con sus más sinceras disculpas.

-¡Woooo!

-Señor Stark… -Sarah sintió sus ojos rozarse, mirando a su hijo quien no daba crédito.

-También me dijo que tienes una cita con el mejor doctor de la ciudad, ¿qué te parece, Peter?

-¡Me parece Navidad! ¡Feliz Navidad, Señor Stark!

-¡Feliz Navidad, Peter! -rió aquél, recibiendo un fervoroso abrazo del pequeño a quien cargó sin más entre sus propios brazos- Vamos, vamos, Señora Rogers, las lágrimas son para los entierros y todavía no me he muerto.

-¡Dios no lo permita! ¡Pase, pase! ¡Steven! Atiende al caballero, iré a terminar ese ganso.

-Ya voy madre -Steven rió, todavía perplejo, volviéndose al hombre con su hijo en brazos- ¿Señor Stark?

-¿Señor Rogers?

-Señor Stark.

-Señor Rogers.

-Anthony.

Éste sonrió mirándole a los ojos, el rubio extendió su brazo para que lo tomara, a lo que no se negó. Después de todo, ya se entendían mejor que con cualquier palabra, se lo decía aquella sonrisa que hizo su corazón latir aprisa.

-Steven.

-Bienvenido al hogar de los Rogers.

-No por mucho tiempo.

-¿Ah, no?

-El socio de Anthony Edward Stark no puede vivir aquí. Irán a mi mansión.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Y Peter irá al mejor colegio.

-¿Tengo que ir a la escuela? -reclamó el niño haciendo un puchero.

-Vaya con ustedes, a todo le ponen pero.

-No a todo -Steven palmeó su mano recargada en su brazo.

-Tu madre no trabajará más, será la señora de la mansión.

-Anthony… cielos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Esto parece un sueño… un sueño hecho realidad.

-Bueno, Peter ya lo dijo. Es Navidad. Feliz Navidad, Steven.

-Feliz Navidad, Anthony.

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS! -rió Peter.

 

Y es así, queridos lectores, que nuestro querido Señor Stark encontró el significado de la Navidad. El Pasado está tras nosotros para enseñarnos lecciones, el Presente es un instante fugaz que debe vivirse porque no tiene segundas oportunidades, porque el Futuro no tiene voz ni forma, solo una imagen vaga de nuestras decisiones, mismas que nos pueden conducir a un final indeseado. Lo han dicho filósofos, poetas y amantes, vivamos el hoy, es un regalo.

Feliz Navidad a todos.

 

**F I N**


End file.
